


Dead Fish Eyes

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: It's time for Home Economics class but no one wants to touch the fish, much to Nijo Haruka's dismay...Contains some actual fish prep steps (ex. head chopping, innards) and one swear word.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dead Fish Eyes

Nijo Haruka stared at the fish that was on the chopping board. It was once again time for Home Economics class and as usual, his groupmates were useless.

"Ew! I don't wanna touch a smelly fish!" The ganguro whined.

"Not a fan of cleaning." Yawned the class jock browsing through his phone. "I'll help out later or cook or something."

"Gomen, Nijo-kun." The only halfway decent person in their group said shyly. "I only know how to make rice."

"Tch!" Haruka ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Bloody useless, every one of them. It's going to be up to him if he wants to get a passing grade for this class.

He glared at the dead fish eye, noticing it reflected his own. Almost as if it was mirroring and mocking him. The sight was pissing him off.

Haruka rolled up his sleeves and washed the fish with running water. He grabbed a kitchen knife and using the reverse side of the blade, began to vigourously scrape the scales off. Shiny fishy flecks flew everywhere. The ganguro shrieked and fussed as they got onto her hair and clothes.

After giving the fish another rinse, he plopped it back on the chopping board and held the knife up menacingly. The timid classmate turned pale and took a step back as he brought down the knife, cleanly chopping off the fish's head. As an afterthought, Haruka wished it was just as easy to cut ties with his brother.

He began to scoop out the innards, making the jock cringe. Then he gave the now disemboweled fish another rinse, washing away all the yucky stuff. If only getting rid of stupid people was as convenient.

Next, he sliced the fish along the spine, careful to get as much flesh off the bones as possible. Knife-work was easy for him with his heightened dexterity from all the guitar practice. Haruka was able to produce two perfect fillets in no time. He placed the fillets skin-side down on the board and skillfully removed the skin.

Haruka cut the fillets in half, seasoned them with salt and pepper and gave a light coating of flour. His groupmates, having recovered from their earlier trauma, gathered around him.

The jock whistled. "Hey, that's pretty neat work."

Haruka pointed at him, knife still in hand. "You. You're cooking, got it? I want them lightly fried."

The jock nodded mutely and hurried to prepare a frying pan.

He turned to the ganguro who was now looking at him with simpering eyes. He scowled. "Don't just stand there. Wash the dishes we'll be using."

"Okay~!" She chirped, sneaking little glances towards him as she worked.

"I-I'll check on the rice." The timid one volunteered before he was even spoken to.

Haruka let out a frustrated sigh. "Tch. What a hassle."

His gaze fell on the fish head that was still on their work table. Its glassy eyes staring at him with an annoying expression.

"Fuck you." Haruka muttered then tossed it in the bowl with the other fish heads.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by Kajiwara Gakuto (Haruka's seiyuu) and his Youtube video doing actual fish prep.
> 
> *Yes, I made Haruka prepare "lightly fried fish fillets" and I wonder how many of you will get that reference.
> 
> *And yes, I made Haruka say "Fuck you" to a fish.


End file.
